Was es uns lehrte
by Strange Music
Summary: Wir sind was wir sind. Wir können dies ändern...jedoch können wir niemals uns selbst ändern. Yaoi! / / This story is the German Version of the Story - What we gained


Okay

Okay…I had and attack of insanity today. As there was no German story in the Digimon archive and I had translated one of mine ( to work on my German writing skills again to make sure they are not lost completely.) I am herby putting it up :) 

For the English only speaking people that have me on Author alert. I promise 2 English to follow as soon as I get them from my small to my big computer. :) 

Titel: Was es uns lehrte.....German translation of the story…..What we gained...... 

Author: Strange Music-; 

Paar: Taito 

Zusammenfassung: Wir sind was wir sind. Wir können dies ändern jedoch können wir niemals uns selbst ändern. (Yaoi) 

Rating: PG

Fortsetzung: Nein…viel zu kurz für eine Fortsetzung 

Okay…Wie ich schon gesagt habe. Die folgende Geschichte is Yaoi. Das heißt wenn dir Geschichten über eine homosexuelle Beziehung zwischen zwei Männern stört solltet Ihr sie nicht lesen. 

Einfach wieder schließen.... 

So einfach ist das 

Ich gehen auch nicht durch die Tai+Sora Geschichten und beschimpfe die Autoren für das von Ihnen gewählte Paar und wie sie zu diesen Paar schreiben können wenn Matt/Tai doch so viel besser zusammenpassen. 

Okay….wenn du also jetzt diese Geschichte ließt solltest du genau wissen worum sie geht. Und denk nicht mal daran nachher weinend zu mir zu kommen ;) 

Also wenn du jetzt noch da bist…… 

Dies ist nur eine Kurzgeschichte. Andere die ich geschrieben habe sind länger. Aber die Zeit reichte nur für eine Kurzübersetzung. 

_**Was es uns lehrte.……(What we gained.....**_.) 

_//Mut und Freundschaft// _

Ich denke wir beide waren nicht so sicher ob wir wirklich die richtigen Wappen erhalten hatten. 

Freundschaft und ich. Es war einfach kein Konzept das zusammenpasste.

Und ich weiß das Tai genau das gleiche dachte. 

Rückblickend jedoch waren sie beinahe perfekt. 

_//Sie zeigten und was wir waren// _

Ich vermute das es sein Mut war der ihn zu unseren Anführer machte. Die Leitung und die Pläne zu übernehmen. 

Aber auch die Schuld wenn etwas schiefging. Und die Schuld wenn einer von uns verletze wurde. 

Es brauchte all meine Freundschaft um ein Teil der Gruppe zu werden. Freundschaft von der ich nicht mal wußte das ich sie noch besaß. 

_//Es war alles was wir brauchten// _

Weil es seinen gesamten Mut brauchte um unser Anführer zu bleiben. Wenn die Dinge schlimmer wurden. Wenn alles was er wollte war, wie der Rest von uns zu sein. Frei von jeder Verantwortung.Es war da, daß er seinen gesamten Mut brauchte um uns zu leiten. 

Nicht viele 11 jährige sind die Anführer einer Gruppe die das Schicksal von zwei Welten in ihren Händen hält. 

Und es war Freundschaft welche ich am meisten brauchte. Selbst wenn ich es anfangs nicht mal wusste. Ich hatte soviel Zeit meine Lebens in Einsamkeit verbracht, das sie schon fast ein Teil von mir geworden war. So natürlich wie ein Atemzug. 

Ich wußte nicht einmal das etwas fehlte. 

_//Es war, was es un__s__ gab// _

Wir konnten alle sehen wie Tai in seiner Rolle als Anführer wuchs. Wie er Mut gewann durch das was er tat. Wie er Stärke gewann. 

Er ist eine andere Person als er vorher war. 

Und es war Freundschaft welche es mir gab. Die Freundschaft von 6 wundervollen Personen, die ich anderes vielleicht niemals kennergelernt habe.

Sie gaben mir Stärke. 

_//Um uns Stärke zu geben wenn wir sie am meisten brauchten// _

Und so war es Mut der ihm die Stärke gab um mir zu sagen das er mich liebte. 

Und es war ein Gefühl viel tiefer als Freundschaft welche mich aus freudigen Herzen akzeptieren ließ.

Er hatte so jung ausgesehen and jenen Tag. Vielleicht sogar jünger als an den Tag and den wir uns das erste mal getroffen hatten. 

Ich kann kaum glauben das nur 5 Jahre seither vergangen sind. 

Ich sah die Angst in seinen Augen bevor er seine Worte sprach. 

Aber auch seine Entschlossenheit. 

„Da ist etwas was ich dir sagen muß. Etwas was du hören möchtest oder auch nicht. Aber ich muß es dir sagen bevor ich daran ersticke." 

Ich hatte Angst was er mir sagen würde. Aber meine Freunschaft zu ihm war es welche mich bleiben ließ. Um ihm zuzuhören. 

Ich bereute es kein bisschen als es sichwenig später vorbeuge und meine Wange küßte. Und mit einem seinem ernstesten jemals Gesichtsausdruck erklärte. „Ich lieben dich Matt." 

Und als ich mit eine Umarmung und eine lächeln antwortete wußte ich das unser beider Leben nie mehr das gleiche sein würde. 

_//Weil manchmal ist es alles was du hast // _

Für eine lange Zeit erzählten wir niemanden über die Veränderung in unserer Beziehung. Dann nachdem wir uns selbst sicher waren. Begannen wir damit es unseren Geschwistern zu erzählen. Wir waren glücklich zu sehen das sie sich für uns freuten. 

Dann unseren Freunde. Welche trotz einiger erschrocken Atemzüge und einiger großen Blicke die Nachricht gut verkrafteten. 

Das es jedoch andere erfuhren war ein Missgeschick. 

Wir wollten nicht das sie es erfuhren. Weil wir wussten das daß Ergebnis kein gutes sein würde. 

Trotzdem war am ende unsere Befürchtung nicht mal nahe and den was passierte. 

Weil es in dieser Zeit all unseren Mut brauchte. 

Wenn jeder eine Meinung zu unseren Leben zu haben schien. Und jeder sicher war das er recht hatte wo wir falsch lagen. 
    
    Hasserfüllte Briefe welche uns pervers nannten. Steine durch unser Fenster. 
    
    Argwöhnische Blicke die uns auf der Straße verfolgten die sich 
    
    fragten was wir vorhatten wenn wir durch die Straßen gingen. 
    
    Für die meistenvon Ihnen waren wir nicht mal mehr menschlich.
    

Und es brauchte all unsere Freundschaft um diese Zeit durchzustehen. 

In einer Zeit in welcher selbst unsere Eltern Angst hatten mit uns gesehen zu werden. In dieser Zeit waren es unsere Freunde welche uns halfen es durchzustehen. 

_//Weil manchmal ist es alles was du brauchst//_

Zumindest war es alles was wir brauchten um 2 Jahre später alles hinter uns zu lassen. 

Als wir uns nicht länger wie zwei menschliche Wesen fühlten. Als Leute anfingen Ihre Kinder vor uns zu verstecken aus Angst das wir krank wären oder einen schlechten Einfluß auf sie ausüben könnten. 

Weil wer weiß, einen Blick auf uns zu werfen sie vielleicht auch schwul machen könnte. 

In eine andere Stadt. 

Wo uns die Leute nicht kannten.

Während wir alles zurückließen was uns lieb und teuer war. 

Und 10 Jahre später vermissen wir noch so vieles. 

Aber es war Mut welcher uns die Kraft gab all dies zu verlassen. 

Und Freundschaft war der Grund. Freundschaft zu denen die wir liebten. 

Welche wir beschützen wollten und mussten. 

So das am ende des Tages Mut und Freundschaft alles war was wir waren. 

_//Alles was wir jemals sein würden//_

_**Das Ende**_

Okay....das wars... 

Phew...jetzt weiß ich wieder weshalb ich in English schreibe. 

Trotzdem würde ich mich über Feedback freuen.


End file.
